Adhesives based on emulsions of vinyl acetate polymers have been known for many years and are commonly employed for purposes of bonding paper and other cellulosic substrates. For example, polyvinyl acetate adhesives are used in bookbinding, carton sealing, boxboard manufacture, bag seaming, tube winding, cup adhesives, remoistenable adhesives on labels, stamps and envelopes, and for bonding various films to cellulosic materials. However, one problem encountered in the last-named application is that polyvinyl acetate emulsion adhesives often cause warping or wrinkling in the laminate formed when a film is bonded to paper. The fabrication of envelopes containing clear windows of a polymeric or glassine film that are smooth and free of wrinkles thus can be difficult when using such adhesives. Eliminating this problem is challenging since any adhesive used for such purpose also must not leach through the paper, must have a viscosity which can be maintained within a workable range during processing and manufacture of the laminate, must exhibit sufficient immediate adhesion to avoid warping and wrinkling during the lamination process, and must provide sufficient adhesion when set or cured to avoid delamination of the layers during normal use. It would additionally be desirable for the adhesive to achieve instantaneous higher green tack than is attained with conventional water-borne polyvinyl acetate adhesives.